Such ultrasound interior space monitoring systems known from the prior art are used for monitoring the interior space when the vehicle is parked and possibly locked. Such systems have been proposed to detect if an infant has been inadvertently locked in a vehicle. However, when the vehicle is in operation (i.e. being driven by an operator), such interior space monitoring systems are normally deactivated so as not to trigger an unwanted alarm.